Missing brother chapter three
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Please don't be mad. Lost the internet connection for a couple of days until I moved so...


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any characters** Chapter three:

Tails tripped Knuckles as he punched Amy. "He's fighting us by two?"Amy questioned what she saw. Tails chuckled as he slammed his foot into Sticks' head. Sticks got mad and threw her boomerang at Tails. Taiks was planning his as he moved oit the way and the boomerang hit Sonic. "Sorry." Sticks said as she cringed. "Not your fault! I get it!" Sonic said. Tails flew up in the air and laughed. "Looks like I don't even need to destroy the world to break you and Zooey. I just need to destroy your friend here." Tails said. Sonic and Z9oey gasped as Tails laughed. "What's up with you and breaking us?" Sonic asked ashe looked suspicious. "If I'm going to take over the world I can't have the hero of mobius stop me. So I'm gonna break you by destroying Tails here first." Tails said as his fur darken. "That's a bad sign when his fur darkens." Dr. Eggman said. Tails grinned as he flew down in front of Dr. Eggman. "Well if isn't Mc. Fatty?" Tails barked. Dr. Eggman growled at the name. "It's Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "Sure it is Mc. Fatty. I'm disappointed in you. Joining the enemy. Tsk tsk tsk." Tails said as he threw Dr. Eggman into a tree. Tails turned around at Sticks as she looked back. "Come on man! Don't let secret government agents miss woth your mind!" Sticks said as she got in his face. Tails rolled his eyes and kicked Sticks off him. Tails eyes wemt from black to grey as his fur darkened to a dark orange. "Looks like your friend is starting to fade. I'll give him another day before he fades. What do you think?" Tails asked as he stepped on Knuckles. "I'll give him another two days." Knuckles said stupidly. "KNUCKLES!!!!"The team shouted at Knuckles. "He asked." Knuckles stated as Tails walked over to Zooey.

"Let Tails go." Zooey said as she stood up. "Not a chance Zoe. Have fun looking for a new boyfriend."Tails said as he laughed. Zooey balled up her fist and tackled Tails. "I wasn't asking!!" Zooey shouted as a cloud of dust was formed from the tackling. "I don't care! He doesn't even know he's in a trance better yet what's going on! So he doesn't know that he is fading which makes him useless!" Tails shouted as he punched Zooey imto a tree. "Now if you excuss me." Tails said as he flew away. "What were you thinking?!" Sonic said helping her up. "Pitting a tracker on Tails so we can fimd him after we get those weapons." Zooey said as she held a phone up. "Good thinking." Sonic said as he looked at the team. Dr. Eggman walled up to the team with a bruise on his face. "We better hurry before that fox comes back." Dr. Eggman said. "Hey this is still your fault! If you never of pit that chip on Tails he wouldn't be going out of his mind!" Sonic said. "If we hurry to my lan we can get those weapons and save your fox friend and my chip!" Dr. Eggman said as he walked. The team looked at Dr. Eggman in suspense. "He knows we're going to destroy the chip right?" Amy asked Sonic. "Better not to tell him." Sonic said as they walked.

Tails was flying in the direction of the base as he thought. "If I can destroy that fox I can use it to my advantage." Tails said as he smirked. Tails looked at his arm to see that his fur was getter darker. "That fox boy must be further in that trance. What is he even thinking?" Tails said. Tails rolled his eyes not caring about ot no more and continued. Deep down in Tails trance he was on the beach playing volleyball believing that was reality. "How could this get any better?" Tails said as he hit the ball. Tails then saw a cart full of ice cream come over as he and the group chat and bought some ice cream. "This is too good to be ture!" Tails said.

In reality Sonic and the rest of the group was heading for the base when the sun went down. "We better make a camp for tonight." Sonic suggested. "But what if Tails comes back? He'll kill us." Knuckles said. "Then I'll stay up and stay on gaurd." Sonic said as he sat on a damp log. Sticks and Amy made a tent made from some sticks and leaves. Knuckles and Zooey wemt to find some water. "I'm worried about Tails." Zooey said as she walked over a rock. "I'm sure Sonic will save him. Nothing that intense ever happens on this show." Knuckles said breaking the fourth wall. "True." Zooey said. Knuckles and Zooey foumd a little stream as they tried to find something to put it in. "We could use these." Zooey said holding up some big leaves. Knuckles amd Zooey scooped up some water and started to go back to the campsite. Zooey and Knuckles was about to enter the camp when Knuckles was grabbed ny the leg into a bush. "Knuckles! Knuckles?"Zooey said as she creeped over to the bush. Zooey opened the bush to see Knuckles being licked by a dog. "I'm gonna name you Foster." Knuckles said. Foster licked Knuckles as Zooey laughed. "We better go and get more water." Zooey said.

Sonic and the others was done when Knuckles and Zooey came back with the water. Sonic sped over to the two when Foster jumped on him. "Hello little guy." Sonic said as he scratched Foster's head. Zooey laughed as they sat the water down. "Wow. You two know how to make a tent." Zooey said as she looked at the tent. "Sticks tought me."Amy said as Sticks blushed. Sonic looked at the stars and saw a shooting star. "I wish we had Tails back." Sonic said. "Relax. You always spoil my fun I'm sure you're gonna spoil that chip's fun too."Dr. Eggman said. "Sorry Egghead but this is different. That chip has my brother as his weapon. Tails knows all my weaknesses and moves. Plus that chip tought Tails a thing or two." Sonic said as he looked at Dr. Eggman. " _Really?_ " Dr. Eggman said. "Don't you get any ideas involving Tails or I'll hurt you!" Sonic angrily shouted. This got the teams attention as they watched the two. "Sorry but I'm a evil genius so I have my fun." Dr. Eggman said. Sonic was standing up ready to attack Dr. Eggman when Amy ran over and grabbed Sonic. "Calm down!" Amy said. "I can't calm down! Tails is in dager and Egghead wamts to make the situation worse!" Sonic shouted.

Amy kissed Sonic again as the place went silent. "Now shut up and get over there before I make a _long_ kiss." Amy said sexy like. Sonic gulped and sped away from Amy as the group laughed. "Wow." Dr. Eggman said. The group then heard a large crash in the forest as they heard laughing. "That has to be Tails!" Sonic said as he sped off. "Come on out Sonic!" Tails said as he held up a struggling animal creature. "Put the little guy down Tails!" Sonic said. "Make me!"Taiks snapped back as he held the creature in the air. Sonic growled as he ran after Tails. Tails smirked as he threw the creature into the water. Sonic gasped and grabbed the little creature. "That's low." Sonic said. "Oh please! I've done worse!" Tails said as he punched Sonic into the water. Amy and the others then ran to the site and helped Sonic out the water. "Tails! Please fight this chip forcimg you to do this stuff! Please!" Zooey said as she looked at Tails. Tails evily laughed at Zooey and walked up to her with a fist ready to punch her. "Tails! Please!" Zooey said.

Tails trance: Tails was looking at the stars when he heard Zooey. "Tails! Please fight this chip forcing you to do this stuff! Please!" Zooey said in a worry tone. "What the? Where is that comimg from?"Tails thought as the area changed. Tails saw him in the cage and Orbot and Cubot holdimg him down. "I forgot about that. That means that this...is a dream? I got to find a way to wake up." Tails said as he looked around.

outside of Tails' self consciousness: Tails was about to punch Zooey when his eyes turned blue and he put his hand in his palms. "No...no I remember it now. I was in a cage...ugh...Zooey?"Tails said as he stepped backwards. "Tails? My Tails?" Zooey asked as she stood up. Tails grinted as he looked up and slowly nodded. The group ran around Tails amd tried to take off the goggle when Tails fell to the ground. "...Ugh..." Tails said as he looked up and his eyes started to turn back to the dark cold black eyes. Sonic noticed this as he pushed the others away. "Looks like your friend figured it out. That just makes it funnier to watch him fade." Tails said as he walked up to Sonic and grabbed his chest. "Hope you know how to swim." Tails said as he threw Sonic into the deep water. Sticks threw her hand out to grab Sonic as she pulled him back out and he gasped. Zooey walked up to the fox who had cold dead eyes not caring about what he was doing to his friends or girlfriend. "Tails? Please wake up." Zooey calmly said to Tails. Tails laighed at the attempt as he push Zooey to the ground. "Please Tails. I know your in there." Zooey said as she looked up. Tails showed a little hikt on his face as he looked down at Zooey. "What am I doing?" Tails thought as he thought of the things he was doimg. "Zooey get away from him! He'll tru to kill you!" Knuckles said ashe grabbed Zooey. Tails snapped back to his agressive corrupted self as he kicked Knuckles. "Just let this be a warning to you!" Tails said as he flew away.


End file.
